


Eating habits

by samothrace



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 02:26:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10561848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samothrace/pseuds/samothrace
Summary: Comic relief involving food





	1. Pink

Finally, on that day, Miller managed to escape Hardy's inquisitive stare.

-Where were you?

\- I went to buy a milkshake.

-Oh, for God's sake, Miller! This is not a party.

-What?! Sometimes I think you've been programmed and it's some kind of machine or even plant, feeding on light. Have you noticed that? When you start working in the morning, it's the same pace until the evening, without even breathing! And you does not sleep. What are you?

-Did you finished?

-There's always more - Ellie replied, smiling and took a sip of the milkshake – Do you wanna some?

-No! That’s disgusting, Miller! It’s unbelievable, you have the taste of a five-year-old.

-I have a normal taste! And this is great. Are you sure you don’t want it?

Hardy rolled his eyes. Five minutes later, the two of them sat down, and he took the milkshake that Ellie asked to hold and tasted.

-Oh, I saw that! You have tasted it! Look, you’re still alive, see? Did it hurt?

-There's tons of sugar here, Miller! How can you drink that?

-As far as I know, milkshake is sweet and has sugar on it.

-It's too ... pink. Why pink, Miller? It's a sweet pink thing, how much dye does it go in there? It's too pink - Scottish accent plus Hardy's angry tone made Ellie laugh out loud, some people noticing them both. Hardy was impatient.

\- If I give you more sugar, you become hyperactive, more angrier and, consequently, your accent accentuates more? It's an experiment. Take some more.

-For God's sake, Miller! Stop it.

Ellie took the milkshake out of Hardy's hands.

-You do not deserve my milkshake.

Hardy opened his mouth and said nothing, but seemed outraged. It made Ellie laugh more.

-Why are you laughing?

-Because you're funny.

-Hm, I'm not. Am I? - Hardy seemed to be in an internal strife wondering at what time he had been funny for the last time - I didn't say anything! Well, you're laughing at me.

-Awn, I'm not laughing at you. This comes naturally, it's you being you, and it makes me laugh. Because there's no one like you, Alec Hardy. Oh, believe me, I know.

Ellie continued to laugh, Hardy was confused. He looked at her, and along with that absurdly sweet milkshake still screaming on his palate, there was a good feeling that mingled the sound of Ellie's laughter with something undefinable and vivid, which warmed Alec's cheeks and lay in the sweet rose of the cup between them.


	2. Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comic relief involving food

In recent times, Hardy was closer to her, in an area that Ellie was not sure how to delimit. But she liked to feel him close when it was getting cold on the street at night, when work never stops. He was a sure answer, always. Unbreakable.

There were days when he used to surprise her. After so many poorly made meals, refusing to eat and taking a break from work, Alec approached Ellie's table with a heavy sigh. The station was leaked, with the tasks divided and one and another taking a break for lunch. Ellie was still reading some documents and found herself lost in the files, hungry, forgetting that her break had passed.

-I brought food," Alec said in a barely audible whisper.

Ellie looked confused at what looked like a banquet. In doubt, he had brought several options. That made her remember the time she invited him to dinner at her house and he came up with flowers, wine and chocolate.

-I can’t believe it, that's not typical of you, Hardy. Well, it is typical you bringing a lot of stuff. Have you eaten? Ellie replied with a smile, making room on the table and handing out the pot of salad, potatoes, and hot chicken strips between them.

-Hm, no, I thought about eating with you - Ellie noticed that he was embarrassed, and held on to nothing. It was happening more often, and Ellie found his attitudes softer and even cute, in Hardy's odd way of being cute. Even though it was simple, that was one of those moments. They ate in silence, sometimes Ellie urging him to eat potatoes.

-You can not eat only salad. No one can survive from salad and air.

Reluctantly, Alec took a potato from Ellie's plate.

-Hey, I was telling you to get potatoes here, not from my plate! It is not communitary - and then Alec took another potato from her. Ellie looked shocked and started to laugh, and was even more surprised when she noticed that Alec was trying not to laugh - Are you kidding me? Two weird things today, did you just hit your head when you were coming to station? Go on, get my potatoes.


End file.
